


третье смирение

by an9elinus



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Canon-Typical Violence, References to Supernatural (TV), Road Trips, Supernatural Elements, попытка немного в хоррор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/pseuds/an9elinus
Summary: Хочется вернуться домой. Хочется, чтобы место, именуемое домом, у них было.
Kudos: 6
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	третье смирение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antanya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antanya/gifts).



Линия горизонта ломается очертаниями далёких рыболовецких судов, иногда они издают долгие протяжные гудки, и Джинёну кажется, что эти тоскливые сигналы эхом звучат в нём, вместе с криками неизбежных на побережье чаек и шуршащим галькой прибоем. 

Время тянется, словно загустевший мёд, капает в море оранжевыми каплями приближающегося заката, к вечеру свежеет, и ветер забирается за ворот футболки, холодя кожу и царапая сетку старых шрамов своими пальцами. Джинён на это только ёжится и трёт предплечья, пытаясь согреться. 

Хочется вернуться, взобраться обратно в гору от пляжа, плутая по узким переулкам одноэтажных старых домиков, раскрашенных мазками ярких красок и чьих-то жизней, забрести к шумной тётушке, что варит лучший хемультан прямо за углом от их нынешнего прибежища, слушать, как она ругается с пришедшей почесать языки и перемыть все окрестные косточки соседкой, улыбаться в тарелку и прыскать в кулак, когда хён будет уничтожать свою порцию, запихивая в рот по несколько ложек супа подряд, не успев прожевать предыдущие.

Хочется вернуться домой. Хочется, чтобы место, именуемое домом, у них было.

Джинён не двигается с места, он только сильнее растирает плечи и ловит, жмурясь, последние лучи тонущего в море солнца. Хён приходит с первым дыханием сумерек, осыпается песчаная тропка за спиной, и он появляется чёрной кляксой на серо-синем холсте неба.

— Замёрз? — голос у хёна тихий и ласковый, словно он сейчас погладит Джинёна по голове, как в детстве, чуть взъерошив волосы, а Джинён надует губы и будет ныть, что он уже не ребёнок. Он и правда уже не ребёнок, а хён его по голове не гладит, только протягивает руку и ждёт, ждёт сколько нужно, чтобы Джинён не шарахался прочь, как выросшая на улице кошка. С кошками хён умеет находить общий язык.

— Заждался, — Джинён хватается, в конце концов, за протянутую руку и рывком встаёт с песка, когда хён тянет его на себя уверенно и сильно. Он всегда был таким, всегда тянул Джинёна вперёд, не давал остановиться, сдаться, делили ли они последнюю плошку риса на двоих, не зная будет ли завтра новая, или встречались с самым страшным монстром из ночных кошмаров лицом к лицу. Хён был рядом, на полшага впереди, прокладывая путь, подставляя плечо, закрывая собой. 

Они и правда взбираются в гору и ужинают самым вкусным хемультаном, слушая ругань шумной тётушки, но Джинён не улыбается, а хён хоть и давится супом в спешке, ровно как представлялось, но им сейчас не до смеха — впереди сборы и не дальняя дорога, а потом… Про потом Джинён старается не думать. Не думать, не вспоминать. Забывать и убегать, это вообще у него теперь хорошо получается.

В их доме темно и пахнет сыростью, морем, правду говоря, это и домом назвать сложно, скорее комнатушка с полуразвалившимся двором и покосившимися воротами. Света почти нет, одинокая лампочка на проводе качается из стороны в сторону, разбрасывая мятущиеся тени, от этого мельтешения голова начинает идти кругом и мутит, когда ужин подступает к самому горлу и пытается вырваться наружу, так что Джинён пару раз замирает, закрывая глаза и смаргивая, а потом судорожно ищет бутылку воды, оставленную где-то на столе между большим армейским ножом и стопкой испещрённых кроваво-красными иероглифами бумажных амулетов.

— Ты в порядке? — хён замирает и прекращает сборы на время, смотрит на Джинёна с волнением или с жалостью. Ни один из вариантов того не устраивает, и он зло закручивает бутылку и кидает её на кровать в ком одеяла, подушки и пары захваченных с собой вещей из одежды — всё его имущество сейчас. 

— Нормально, — ровным голосом отвечает он, ему хочется казаться спокойным, взрослым. Но даже себе он сейчас кажется тем самым обиженным ребёнком, который дует губы. 

Дальше они собираются в молчании и скоро, проверяют экипировку из охотничьих ножей, запаса амулетов и всего, что может понадобиться, и выходят в уже упавшую на город ночь. Серп только народившегося месяца тускло серебрит дорожку на небе и бока домов, вытягивая тени и рисуя неверные очертания предметов.

Они стоят плечом к плечу, словно на входе в огромный неизведанный лабиринт, таким всегда представлялся Джинёну мир ночью, так его учили, и только рука хёна могла вывести его к спасению с рассветом. Это чувство возвращается сейчас, забытое, похороненное, поднимается в нём мурашками вдоль позвоночника, так что его слегка встряхивает, словно кошку, у которой шерсть встаёт дыбом. Хён кладёт руку ему на плечо, как в детстве, как всегда, несильно сжимает, и подступающая паника отпускает, словно звук радиоприёмника приглушили закрытой между комнатами дверью, в комнате Джинёна больше нет страха, нет тревог, есть тёплая рука хёна на плече, и он концентрируется на ней, как на путеводной нити, которая выведет из лабиринта. Всегда выводила.

Хён идёт первым, они недолго плутают по переулкам, спускаются по узким каменным лестницам и почти сбегают по уходящим вниз, к морю, пологим тёмным улицам, пока не выходят на одну из центральных, освещённую фонарями и витринами круглосуточных магазинов. Там, за парой домов, которые они минуют, небольшая стоянка и спрятанная в тени мотеля их единственная общая собственность на двоих — старый, но ещё вполне на ходу американский пикап. Выглядит как рухлядь, на самом деле почти раритет. 

Джинён не может удержаться от улыбки, видя, как меняется, светлеет лицо хёна от одного взгляда на машину. Они забираются внутрь, и на минуту или больше хён замирает, он словно сомневается, что делать дальше, будто мог забыть, как вообще обращаться с машинами или как нужно водить, но Джинён видит, что он боится другого.

— Думаешь, не справимся?

— Шаманка так и сказала, — хён снова молчит, решается. — Но она не знала, что я не один.

Он не один. И Джинён не один. Они вдвоём, не вместе, это другое, так вот — есть друг у друга, были, хоть и не всегда. Словно стёртые ластиком воспоминания спрятаны где-то очень далеко, как забытые на чердаке детские рисунки — вереница детских домов, приёмные семьи, вымученные улыбки, поджатые губы, все-все-все бесконечные попытки понравиться, и потом родители Джебома, стоящие у пикапа на подъездной дороге, и их сын, прижимающийся к стеклу салона так сильно, что нос расплющивается о него, а от дыхания оно запотевает. Джинён смеётся открыто и искренне на это, а мальчишка в пикапе улыбается несмело в ответ. И с того момента они становятся это “друг у друга”, и они не одни.

Хён сейчас колеблется именно поэтому, боится. Боится, что это может измениться, боится, что и кто-то из них может потеряться, не вернуться. Джинён тоже боится, но иначе, другого, поэтому он здесь. Он пытался сбежать, пытался начать жить как все, поступил в университет, учился целый год, писал курсовые и эссе, делал работы по заданиям преподавателей, сдавал сессии, завёл друзей, казался себе нормальным. Словно впереди у него была жизнь: домик, выкрашенный яркой краской на взбирающемся от моря склоне прибрежного города, обычная работа и ужины под серию свежей дорамы. Забылся.

А потом появился хён. В последний день учебного года вырос призрачной тенью в тёмном провале переулка напротив витрины круглосуточного, где Джинён с друзьями закупались соджу для пьянки по поводу окончания учебы. И мир вокруг Джинёна приглушили, закрыли дверь в него, он так и остался стоять перед освещенной яркой витриной, глядя на своё отражение, в котором всё отчётливее проступали черты хёна. Он испугался, если честно. Сначала очень сильно. Потом разозлился, на хёна, на себя, что чувствовал весь этот год облегчение, что его отпустили, что ему дали сбежать. Хён дал, хён позволил, он всегда закрывал его собой. Потом пришла надежда — может, это ненадолго, не навсегда. Может ли быть семья не навсегда. Хён стоял в переулке долго, ждал, сам не подходил, не звал. И на Джинёна снизошло тихое смирение. 

Была дорога в старом пикапе, обветшавшие гостиницы и этот город, который не каждый и на карте найдёт, разваливающийся на глазах, снятый у какой-то старушки домик, долгие-долгие дни на побережье, пока Джинён ждал возвращения хёна, приходящего в сумерках, и теперь эта ночь, когда они наконец-то собирались сделать, то что планировали, что должны были, что только и умели. Теперь Джинён узнает, будет ли у него обычная жизнь, или эта ночь только первая. Первая или последняя.

После всех колебаний хён поворачивает ключ зажигания, и машина утробно урчит своим мощным двигателем, легко вздрагивает, и этот звук, эта вибрация, как связь с настоящим, обычным, нравятся Джинёну.

Они едут недолго, за полчаса успевают покинуть город, его окрестности с фермами, заливными рисовыми полями, вытянутыми между то вырастающими, то исчезающими абсолютно чёрными провалами гор на горизонте. Машина выхватывает фарами ровную прямую дорогу, движения почти никакого, и Джинёну кажется, что они сейчас с хёном одни в целом мире, возможно так и есть — просто этот мир у них свой, один на двоих.

— Всё помнишь, как мы повторяли? — машина замедляет ход, и следом хён совсем глушит двигатель, когда они сворачивают на ухабистую просёлочную дорогу, ведущую вглубь леса, он крепко сжимает руль, так что даже в сумраке автомобильного салона видно, как белеют костяшки его пальцев.

Джинён успокаивающе накрывает его руку своей и чуть сжимает.

— Не волнуйся, я всё помню, — у хёна такое лицо, что хочется как-то успокоить, подбодрить. Джинён улыбается. — И потом. Не в первый раз.

На это хён издаёт смешок в ответ, встряхивается весь и снова заводит машину. Они едут по непроглядно тёмному лесу, а потом выбираются к новой череде полей. За ней виднеется ферма: дом побольше, пара строений и огороженный невысокой изгородью примыкающий к ним сад. Всё происходящее фиксируется в сознании Джинёна чёткими фотокадрами. Вспоминается, как они с хёном долго хотели научиться фотографии, у них даже была когда-то старенькая, едва живая камера на двоих, но она быстро то ли окончательно сломалась, то ли потерялась в их бесконечных переездах, а учиться им пришлось совсем другому.

Сейчас Джинён концентрируется на этих небольших деталях, чтобы не думать о предстоящем. Он не чувствует страха или волнения. Они были, но ушли. С каждой накатывающей и убегающей от берега волной, которым он потерял счёт в ожидании хёна за последние недели, с каждой ночью, наполненной шорохами из углов их временного пристанища, где он предпочитал не знать, кто эти шорохи может издавать, хотя насекомых или крыс и мышей он давно не боится. Знает, что монстры из под кровати существуют, и они куда страшнее.

Когда глохнет мотор и хлопает дверца со стороны хёна, Джинён приходит в себя. Он выпрыгивает из машины, словно выбирается из омута своих воспоминаний, и идёт по утоптанной крепко земле за хёном. Дорогу им освещают фары за спиной и жёлтый глаз фонаря над воротами и дальше такого же прямо над дверью. Ночь сегодня холодная, поэтому хочется накинуть на футболку что-то основательнее простой рубашки, но куртка может мешать и сковывать движения, это Джинён помнит с самого детства очень хорошо: удобная простая одежда, чем меньше, тем лучше. Чем больше на тебе того, за что можно схватить, тем опаснее.

Хён стучит в дверь. Громко, решительно. Теперь уже нет места и времени для сомнений. Они оба сжимают в руках по амулету, пряча его за спиной, а оберег на груди словно чуть нагревается, кажется Джинёну, хотя он не уверен на самом ли это деле или воображение снова подкидывает ему воспоминания из детства. Долго ничего не происходит, слышен только шум ветра и поскрипывание фонаря над их головами, странно, что на свет не слетаются полчища насекомых, там не бьется мошек или мотыльков, ничего, ни одной живой сущности, кроме них двоих. Или всё же нет? Может и не странно. 

Звук из-за двери похож на кряхтение старика или тихий рык — Джинён не уверен. Он ещё сильнее зажимает амулет в руке и нащупывает тыльной стороной ладони чётки на поясе, может пригодиться всё.

Дверь открывается сначала едва-едва, так что в тёмной прорези будто в никуда видно только два поблёскивающих глаза, но затем отворяется всё шире и шире со страшным скрипом и скрежетом и непонятно, старые ли несмазанные петли издают этот леденящий кровь звук или тот, кто распахивает перед ними, кажется, не просто старую дверь, а сами врата ада.

— Чего вам? — он выглядит как обычный человек, старый, сморщенный, с щербатым ртом и заплывшим левым глазом, волосы всё ещё густые, чуть лохматятся, словно он только что встал с кровати. То, насколько он обычный, насколько кажется человеком, бьёт под дых с непривычки. Джинён уже забыл каково это, страхи и кошмары не забыл, а это забыл.

— Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino...

Хён помнит, он резко выбрасывает руку вперёд и прижимает полоску амулета ко лбу открывшего, красные чернила загораются оранжевыми искрами, дымятся и рассыпаются пеплом, слышится высокий визг, обитатель старой фермы бросается на них, отталкивая и пытаясь захлопнуть дверь. Джинён от неожиданности теряет равновесие и падает назад, приземляясь на доски крыльца. Хён быстрее и сильнее, возможно, привычнее, он остаётся на ногах и исчезает в черноте дома следом за чудовищем — демоном в человеческом обличье. Теперь уже можно назвать его тем, кем он и является. Хватает пары мгновений, чтобы Джинён понял, что всё ещё сидит там, где упал, он встаёт и бросается следом.

Дом затоплен тьмой, как лежащий на дне старый корабль солёной морской водой, воздух здесь густой и затхлый, сначала немного сложно дышать, и Джинён дышит ртом пока привыкает. И прислушивается. Ни визгов, ни криков, ни звуков борьбы, шагов, хоть чего-то. Он пытается понять, куда ему идти, хочется позвать хёна, хочется, чтобы его путеводная нить в ночных лабиринтах снова натянулась и приобрела направление, но он знает, что кричать нельзя.

Так он и идёт наугад, выставив руки, прислушиваясь, принюхиваясь и про себя молясь, к счастью, что-что, а молитвы он знает отлично, чтобы найти хоть кого-то. Давящая на все органы чувств неизвестность гнетёт. Возможно, даже тот, к кому они нагрянули в гости, сейчас будет хорошей компанией, всё лучше, чем эти абсолютные, всеобъемлющие тишина и пустота, словно он остался один в целом мире. В том мире, в котором они всегда плечом к плечу с хёном. Этого Джинён боится больше, чем любых монстров.

Через пару минут или пару часов, он уже не уверен, Джинён натыкается на лестницу. Старые ступени скрипят под ним, и скрип разносится эхом по всему дому, множится, двоится — или это кто-то идёт за ним шаг в шаг? Он вспоминает про фонарик, ругает себя последними словами и освещает путь. Тени пляшут по стенам сумасшедшим хороводом, когда он крутит рукой из стороны в сторону, — никого.

Дом небольшой, комнат наверху всего три, Джинён обходит каждую и ничего не находит, кроме старой поломанной мебели, разбросанных тряпок, бывших когда-то чьим-то гардеробом, воздух здесь чуть легче из-за разбитого в одной из спален окна, не так забивает лёгкие, но всё равно пахнет плесенью и пылью. Когда он возвращается к лестнице, слышно протяжный высокий вой, потом быстрый речитатив хёна на латыни, а потом звук сильного удара чего-то тяжёлого и большого о твёрдую поверхность. Сцены из прошлого мгновенно проносятся у Джинёна перед глазами, не вся жизнь — больше. Родители, вооруженные амулетами и святой водой, окровавленные руки отца, располосованные в одной из старых церквей кем-то, кого можно было бы принять за маленькую девочку, если бы она не смотрела абсолютно чёрными газами и не скалила острые длинные зубы; хён, закрывающий ему, ещё совсем мальчишке, глаза ладонью; ночной лес, наполненный криком и хрустом ломаемых веток, когда через него пробирается кто-то огромный, кто-то ужасающий; насмешки одноклассников, считающих их сумасшедшими; саднящая, разбитая в драке губа и хён кланяющийся перед директором с извинениями; последняя их школьная весна, холодная, далекая, никак не зацветающая своим обычным великолепием вишни, слив и магнолий, когда они потеряли родителей, но что-то возможно и нашли. 

Джинён сейчас весь обострённые инстинкты, словно он снова оказывается в прошлом, он хочет закрыть глаза, чтобы только всё это прекратило происходить, повторяться, но не может, потому что бежит и бежит по, кажется, бесконечной лестнице вглубь, в самую утробу этого темного лабиринта, пока не находит источник воя. Хён лежит на полу в просторной кухне, оглушительно падает вода по капле из проржавевшего крана, и новый вой очень похож на вой испорченных труб, если бы тот, кто его издаёт, не скалился на Джинёна провалами словно светящейся тьмы, если только тьма могла светиться. 

Джинён роняет фонарик и слепо, наощупь ищет чётки на поясе, начиная перебирать по одной. Тень перед ним вырастает, расползается, словно растекается по полу и стенам чернильно-чёрная лужа. Она нависает над Джинёном, так что всё в нём холодеет от ужаса, он врастает в пол, и не может ни убежать, ни сделать ни шагу, потому что он сейчас единственное, что стоит между тенью и хёном. И тогда он начинает читать слова, сначала сипло, сбиваясь, но потом они сами рвутся наружу, столько раз он их слышал.

— Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino...

Амулет в руке Джинёна, который он всё ещё сжимает, обугливается по краям, а четки. которые он перебирает другой, нагреваются и вибрируют, но он продолжает речитативом читать. Как сейчас пригодилась его латынь, вот бы удивился профессор, влепивший ему хорошо, хотя Джинён уверен, что заслуживал высший бал.

— ...qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem

Воздух вокруг закручивается смерчем, он становится настолько плотным, что нечем дышать, Джинёна будто топит и сам страх смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Это не страх смерти, не страх боли, страх того, что ждёт там, за этой чёрнотой, страх, что это ещё не конец. 

— Ecce dabit voci Suae vocem virtutis,

Чётки лопаются и разлетаются брызгами дерева и оникса, стуча по полу и стенам сильным градом. Тень бросается вперёд, на Джинёна, но тот успевает раньше. Из сумки на поясе сначала летит на пол горсть соли, потом риса, потом золы, рисуя охранительную линию, и воющий кто-угодно-но-не-человек в обличье старика ударяется о невидимую стену, он скребётся о неё ногтями, бьётся лбом и скалит свою чёрную пасть снова и снова. 

— tribuite virtutem Deo.

Джинён не сбивается, уверенность в том, что он делает и что делает всё правильно, начинает заполнять его, и он, наконец, решается, достаёт связку талисманов — бронзовые бубенцы и серебряные стрелы на красных нитях. Они звенят постукивают друг о друга, от них исходит едва ощутимое свечение, и они как намагниченные тянутся к тени, а потом горстью горящих искр летят в неё, когда Джинён кидает их, роняя уже обжигающий пальцы амулет и нащупывая ещё один, новый. Он ни на мгновение не прекращает читать слова молитвы, и с третьим заходом, словно исчезнувшие в чёрном провале ничего, талисманы вспыхивают ярким оранжевым огнём. Ткань между мирами дымится, пахнет палёным, и ошметки то ли плоти, то ли ещё чего-то летят в Джинёна, потом на него как будто кидается раненый зверь с оглушающе отчаянным воем, и Джинён кричит от сильной боли в плече, а в глазах темнеет даже в этой непроглядной темноте.

Джинён успевает позвать "Джебом-а", не уверенный мысленно или вслух, прежде чем перед ним вырастает чёрная пасть с гнилыми человеческими зубами и становится очень холодно.

Весна и правда в тот год холодная. По утрам, когда они идут в школу, изо рта Джинёна вырывается облачко пара каждый раз, когда он пытается растолкать спящего на ходу хёна какой-то фразой, смешной историей или шуткой, услышанной по телевизору. У них телевизора нет, но у Джинёна со времён его кочевки по детским домам и семьям удивительный талант налаживать отношения и нравиться. Особенно тётушкам, отчитывающим своих собственных шалопаев. Вот и госпожа Ким, живущая по соседству, частенько сетует на своего сына. Он на несколько лет младше их с хёном и дружить с ним у Джинёна нет никаких намерений. Но он умеет нравиться всем. Дылда-сосед тянется к нему, как и его славная матушка, а у них есть и телевизор, и милый чёрный пёс, который ластится к Джинёну как к своему, и вкусные обеды, которыми госпожа Ким кормит его исправно и с охотой. Джинён и хёна пару раз звал, но тот совсем дикий, сбегает от любых контактов, пропадает то в библиотеке, то в книжном. С кошками на улице ему и то интереснее. Джинён не против, сам он тоже читать приучился, а так и тем для обсуждений больше. Не то чтобы ему не нравились другие их разговоры, которых хватает в многодневном ожидании родителей, уезжающих по новой наводке куда-то в неизведанные части страны. Многие бы на его месте и особенно в его возрасте обзавидовались бы, не жизнь — сплошное кино. Джинён и не жалуется, только жанр бы поменял. С ужасов на хотя бы боевик, а ещё лучше приключения.

— ...и у этого чувака, представляешь, способности видеть через прикосновения к предметам их прошлое! Вот это круто, нам бы такое не помешало, а, хён?

Весна холодная, и на крышу школы никто не суётся ни на переменах, ни после уроков, так что они облюбовали угол за одной из пристроек, где свален десяток старых парт, и прогуливают там занятия или коротают вечера дополнительных учебных часов. Хён лежит спиной на одной из парт, закрыв глаза, можно подумать что заснул, но улыбается, слушая рассказ Джинёна о новой дораме, которую тот вчера смотрел в доме семьи Ким — не спит. Такие моменты Джинён любит больше всего, делиться чем-то с хёном, чем-то, что, может, его увлечёт, что станет ещё одним общим интересом, воспоминанием, драгоценным, важным. Каждый раз, когда он покидал очередной дом, оглядываясь на плотно закрытую за ним дверь, ему казалось, что он никогда ни до кого не достучится. Он смирился тогда с этим. А потом был старый пикап, улыбающиеся родители Джебома, теперь и его родители, и прижимающийся носом к стеклу мальчишка.

Весна холодная, а праха нет, потому что нет тел. Так что и ехать на какой-нибудь живописный берег и мёрзнуть, чтобы его развеять, не надо. Никаких приключений. Звонят в воскресенье, в выходные там что ли полицейские работают, зло почему-то думает Джинён, когда хён молча и почти без вопросов выслушивает сообщение от местных властей очередного потерянного и забытого городка. Брошенный пикап, старые закрытые шахты, опасный участок, обвалившиеся балки. Будут числиться пропавшими без вести, даже похороны не обязательно устраивать. Последнее, что он помнит о той жизни — словно посеревшая, промёрзшая комната в их доме. Он не понимает, как справляется хён, молчит больше обычного, ходит по дому, наводит порядок, но Джинёна не оставляет, не сбегает к своим кошкам и своим книжкам. А тот ревёт несколько дней, размазывает слёзы и сопли, сидит на полу, привалившись к шкафу и иногда утыкается в сложенную постель или просто стучится затылком о стену, пока госпожа Ким не забирает его и не отправляет к какой-то своей знакомой, госпоже Чхве. 

Хён сам собирает его вещи, даёт напутствия, всё строго по делу, потом опять молчит. И Джинён сердится на него, будто он в чём-то виноват, сердится, что не делится с ним болью, сердится, что справляется в одиночестве, не доверяет, не подпускает, будто все эти годы впустую, будто не были они друг у друга, когда мир один на двоих. Джинён сердится и уезжает, заканчивает школу в чужом портовом городе, заводит дружбу со всеми детьми семьи Чхве, поступает в университет. Не оглядывается, не вспоминает, начинает ещё одну новую жизнь, забывается.

Отражение хёна в его собственном в тот вечер, как ведро холодной воды, несмотря на теплые июньские ночи. Джинён шепчет беззвучно: “Джебом-а”. Но хён, он уверен, понимает, кивает и ждёт его решения. Когда Джинён оставляет ярко освещённый магазин вместе с звенящими в пакетах его друзей бутылками соджу позади и ступает на асфальт, ему кажется, что его обдаёт свежим, почти ледяным воздухом.

— Я нашёл маму, — вместо приветствия говорит хён.

В их комнатушке теперь куда приятнее. Днём здесь не так темно и затхло, да и осень, которую Джинён так ждал до этого, изнывая от жары в ожидании хёна на побережье хоть как-то спасавшего моря, выгоняет сырость дождливого лета. Вместо одинокой тусклой лампочки на потолке яркий светильник, стул в углу обзавёлся подушкой, а стол — скатертью. 

Джинён осматривает комнату, отмечая произошедшие изменения, чтобы не задумываться об изменениях в себе. Он не знает, сколько провёл в беспамятстве, но по тому, как укоротился день, понимает, что немало. Повязка на голове и на плече, царапины и синяки на руках, где он в силах увидеть, кажется, ссадины на лице и разбитые губы, судя по тому, как больно ему строить гримасы и облизываться — постоянно пересыхает в горле. Джинён не хочет думать, какую живописную картину сейчас представляет, таким очаровывать добрых соседских тётушек явно не удастся. Хорошо, что зеркалом хён их обиталище оснастить не успел. 

— Джинён-а, — хёна теперь не приходится ждать до сумерек. Он сидит за столом с книгой и какими-то заметками, отвлекается, то ли услышав шебуршания Джинёна с кровати, то ли почувствовав его взгляд. — Наконец-то. 

Он пересаживается к Джинёну, осторожно примостившись на краешке кровати, улыбается и почти не касается, но легонько поглаживает ладонь на перевязи. 

— Долго… Долго я? — Джинён не договаривает, потому что не находит в себе силы говорить, его знобит, горло саднит и дерет. Хён догадывается, приносит со стола бутылку воды и аккуратно приподнимает, помогая сделать пару глотков. 

На хёне нет никаких видимых следов их ночного приключения, как будто это один Джинён полез ночью в логово демона, вот и поплатился, но Джинён знает, что тот тоже отдал свою цену, и, возможно, он трус, но не хочет знать какую. 

— Долго. Новый семестр вчера у тебя начался, — хён снова касается ладони Джинёна, чувствуя, как тот весь напрягается при упоминании университета. Он поглаживает его израненную руку, чуть сжимая, осторожно, как нечто хрупкое и очень драгоценное, — я звонил в университет, сказал, что был несчастный случай, что тебе нужно время, они разрешили вернуться позже. Ребра или кости не сломаны, пара сильных ушибов, лёгкое сотрясение, ты встанешь на ноги максимум через неделю, отвезу тебя тогда в кампус. 

Они не говорили о возвращении Джинёна до этого, не было этой и той жизни, двух разных миров — обычного и этого, одного на двоих. Джинён не задумывался, боялся, не хотел, хён не спрашивал. До этого момента. Как будто их первое самостоятельное дело стало для него решением, ответом, словно он понял. Что? Что они ещё не готовы, что Джинён не готов, и теперь хён снова отсылает его, потому что от него только хлопоты и проблемы. 

— А ты? — спросить это тяжело и страшно, страшнее, чем смотреть в лицо ночным кошмарам. — А как же мама?

Хён недолго, но заметно как сомневается, молчит, а потом всё же отвечает, неохотно, но пуская Джинёна в свои планы:

— Я сюда вернусь. Шаманка обещала меня дальше учить, что такое пара летних месяцев, если они осваивают дело годами, — хён сам не замечает, как снова сжимает ладонь Джинёна в своей, пока прячет лицо за отросшими за лето волосами и грустно, как только он умеет, улыбается. — Она пришла потом, помогла мне вытащить тебя, сам я ничего не мог, только сидел и плакал. Очнулся, когда ты упал, это меня спасло, завершил то, что ты начал, а ты почти справился в одиночку, никогда такого сильного ритуала не видел раньше. Потом всё это понял уже, я даже не спросил ничего, про маму, про врата, про всё это… Только и мог думать, что тебя потерял. 

Джинён пытается справиться с потоком информации, но мысли путаются ещё, ему по-прежнему очень холодно, поэтому тёплая ладонь хёна, сжимающая его собственную, успокаивает, убаюкивает. Ему сложно поверить, что мудан научит хёна своим секретам, это само по себе удивительно. Знания, доставшиеся им от родителей, совсем другие, но шаманские ритуалы и обычаи тоже могут оказаться очень полезны в их будущей работе. Джинён даже улыбается мысли, что хён будет учеником местной шаманки, сам он только видел её издалека пару раз, когда провожал хёна, и она его пугала, если честно, куда больше чудовищ.

— Так что, ты вроде как тоже будешь студентом теперь? — Джинён не может удержаться, чтобы не озвучить это, смотрит на хёна с не злым, но ехидством, которое тот ему всегда прощает. 

— Типа того. На самой странной специальности какую только можно придумать, — смеётся хён. Джинён смотрит на его улыбку, настоящую, открытую, какую он не видел так давно, наверное, с самого исчезновения их родителей, и ему кажется или он и правда всё ещё чувствует прикосновение этих улыбающихся губ ко лбу. Проверял ли хён жар, пока он валялся в полудрёме, или, может, пытался убедиться, что Джинён настоящий, тут, с ним, и это не очередной их кошмар? Возможно, Джинёну не так уж и нужно знать точно, важно, что благодаря этому тихому, то ли случившемуся, то ли приснившемуся ему поцелую-благословению, он, наконец, начинает оттаивать и согреваться.

Сентябрь балует солнцем и тёплыми днями, корабли на далёком горизонте, которые видно и отсюда, из их маленького закрашенного, но хотя бы не забитого окошка, снова сигналят днями и ночами, это успокаивает, добавляет уже привычных, обычных вещей в их жизнь. Ночи же становятся ещё холоднее, всё больше хочется закутаться в мягкую огромную толстовку, которую откуда-то притащил хён, не говорит подарок или что, просто суёт Джинёну вместе с упаковкой печёного сладкого картофеля огромный шуршащий пакет, немного неопрятный, но Джинёну не привыкать, такая у хёна забота. Толстовка ему велика и цвет — тёплый розовый, персиковый даже, но ему всё равно нравится. 

Как и обещает, через неделю хён закидывает сумку с вещами Джинёна — было бы что собирать — в машину, и дорога обратно в кампус кажется куда как быстрее и короче. Может, потому что едут солнечным днём, а не ночью, или потому что возвращаться теперь не так уж и хочется. Они прощаются у ворот, хён смотрится здесь неуместно, но это не мешает Джинёну, потому что для него он не чужой. Он вручает ему на прощание стопку приобретённых на старом развале, который они проезжали, книг и видит, как тот на глазах превращается в восторженного ребёнка. Таким его помнит Джинён, таким хочет видеть всегда, и пусть кота им пока негде завести, но когда-нибудь, Джинён этого очень желает, у них будет настоящий, их дом, где хён сможет завести кошку, двух, да хоть пять — сколько захочет. Ну а пока Джинён радует его книгами. Как может. 

Хён перебирает корешки, гладит, водит по ним кончиками пальцев, и Джинёну хочется ещё хоть раз почувствовать это осторожное прикосновение к своей ладони, но он только улыбается на прощание, машет пару раз рукой и уходит, постоянно оборачиваясь, а когда хён наконец двигается с места и начинает растворяться в толпе, Джинён смотрит на удаляющуюся спину хёна, который так и не попрощался, и окликает, не в силах сдержаться. 

— Джебом-а! — хён замирает, вздрагивает, но плечи его чуть приподнимаются, ждал ли он услышать это, надеялся ли. — Спасибо. 

Спасибо, что снова отпустил, спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, спасибо ,что не бросил, спасибо, что всегда остаёшься рядом, даже когда далеко, спасибо, что ты есть. Хён только кивает, чтобы не привлекать больше внимания, и машет ему с улыбкой в ответ. А потом совсем скрывается за головами и мелькающими силуэтами людей, которых Джинён даже не видит, для него они сейчас не существуют, потому что он всё ещё в том мире, который один для них двоих. Джинён знает, что хён вернётся. Возможно, он сам первый отправится его искать. И он смиряется с этим, с этой участью, с этой жизнью.


End file.
